


Time Is In An Essence

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, College, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, M/M, Obsession, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty is graduating high school soon, and he needs to tell Doc some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see what you need to know:
> 
> This story is OOC  
> This takes place after the movies  
> There will be some scenes that I made up that's not part of the movie nor the animated series  
> I never watched the animated series  
> Forgive me with my grammar  
> This story is going to be short  
> Not sure how old Doc and Marty are yet, I'll let you guys know in the next chapter.

Marty sighed as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about something important. After the events in 1955 and burning the book, he and Doc Brown went home to 1985. During that time, he felt something for Doc Brown but he didn't know it then. A few months had passed since those events. Marty still went to school but there were times that Doc would come get him for an adventure even though he wanted to dismantle the DeLorean. 

It was June and just barely two weeks away from graduation. He turned in many applications for colleges, most of them turned him down. There was one college that he hoped to get into and it was Hills Valley University. He heard from Doc that he had taught at the University for a few years before the idea of the time machine came into place. Doc still know some people there and he was sure that he could get Marty within with a few recommendations. To Marty's awe, he did got in but he didn't told the Doc yet, nor his ex-girlfriend, Jennifer.

He broke up with Jennifer just barely a month in after the events of 1955. She took it well even though Marty thought she would go ballistic. "I'm not blind, Marty. Why don't you tell him how you truly feel?" Jennifer had said that day.

Marty was shocked to say anything as he stuttered on what Jennifer meant as she rolled her eyes at him. "What's Doc's favorite color, Marty?" She had asked.

Marty had answered green as Jennifer began to ask these fifty questions about Doc and her. To Marty surprised, he knew Doc more than Jennifer. "I…I didn't realized," Marty had stammered.

"Go tell him, Marty. Hills Valley University is two hours away from here. And Marty, I've been accepted to UC Berkley," Jennifer added with a smile.

And Marty knew right there and then that the two would never see each other much anymore. The both of them celebrated that night as Marty had gone home later, thinking.

\-----------

(Present Day…)

Marty sighed as he rolled over to his left side and was now staring at the pictures he pinned on the wall. It was mostly pictures with him and the Doc. Most of them were during their time travel adventures. There were a few with him and Jennifer as well as his family, but it was mostly him and Doc. Sometimes with Einstein too.

Doc looked younger now thanks to his rejuvenation process that he had. He looked exactly like the age he was back then in 1955. Marty sighed as he heard a knock coming from the front door. He was too lazy to get out of bed as he knew someone would open it for that person. He heard voices coming from the living room as he recognizes one of them being his mom.

"Emmett! Where have you've been?! Marty tells us you've been gone for more than a week," Lorraine exclaimed as Marty couldn't hear what Doc said.

Deciding to rescue Doc, he stood up from the bed and opened the door to his bedroom as he stretched. Sure enough, there was Doc standing in front of the door talking with George and Lorraine.

"……been busy with the DeLorean, really. Trying to tweak it here and there," Doc Brown said.

"Why not just get a new car?" Linda's voice suggested as she was nearby them.

Emmett shrugged, "I'm fond of that car. Marty and I have been through a lot with it," he explained.

Before anyone could say anything, Marty came into view as Doc turned to look at him with a smile. "Hey Doc," Marty said as he and Doc gave each other a brief hug.

"If your up for it, Marty, I want to spend time with you this weekend if it's okay with your folks. I know you're going to college soon, and well…" Doc's voice trailed off as Marty understood. 

He thinks we may not see each other again. Just like how I'm not going to see Jennifer, Marty thought as he looked at his parents. "Is it okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Your final exams are coming up soon…" George began.

"But that's not until next week," Lorraine interrupted him as she stares at her husband making George puzzled. Lorraine sighed as she gave George a peck on the cheek, "I'll explain it to you later," She said as she turns to look at Marty and Doc. "I want him here by Sunday night before midnight," Lorraine said.

"Yes ma'am," Doc replies nodding.

"Before you go, did you do all your assignments?" Lorraine asked staring at Marty.

Marty fidgeted as before he had laid down, he was doing his homework and decided to take a break before continuing it. That is, until Doc came through the door. "I just need to finish my math and science section," he said.

"Go and then you may go on your outing," Lorraine said as Marty nodded. 

Marty began to go back to his room as he knew Doc was following him. Before the two entered, he heard his Dad asking his Mom: "Isn't that cheating if Marty has Doc with him?" Marty couldn't help grinning at that statement.

\----------

It was hours later as Marty came out of his room carrying a backpack with a suitcase. He may have Doc as a best friend and hopefully more, but Doc wouldn’t even give him the answers to the assignments! Took him a few minutes for even one math question before going to the next one.

Lorraine looked at George smugly, “See, you didn’t have to worry about anything on his assignment,” she said as George didn’t say anything. “Have a good trip Marty,” she said as she stood up to give her son a hug.

Marty nodded, “See you guys on Monday,” he said as he bid his family farewell before following Doc out the door and onto the car that was parked out in front. Marty frowned, “We aren’t using the DeLorean?” He asked.

Doc shook his head, “Nope. I’m still tweaking it, remember? I’m trying to see if I could move it to another DeLorean for a bigger car,” he said.

Marty looked at him in a puzzlement as he opens the car door and looks at Doc as he gets ready to go inside the driver seat. “You do realize that it’s only me and you, Doc, right? Whatever for do we need a bigger car?” He asked.

Doc stares at him, “Think of all the shit we’ve been through with our time travels, Marty. In another alternate timeline, your father was the one who saved us but he needed to take two trips because it wouldn’t fit both of us within the car. I was unconscious to drive that time, remember?” He said.

Marty fidgeted as he remembered that time. In this reality, George doesn’t know about the DeLorean, which is a good thing. “Yea Doc, listen, why don’t we get going? We missed some valuable time due to my homework trouble,” he said unhappily as he puts his stuff away before going inside.

Doc nodded as he climbs onto the driver seat, “Let’s get this vacation going,” he said as Marty grinned.


	2. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty and Doc goes onto vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like my first chapter? I know it's been awhile since I've written a BTTF story, and I'm sorry if my grammar isn't good. I don't have a beta. And yes, English is my first language, I just had trouble in grammar. So Marty should be like 18 about, but I'm not sure about Doc's age though....heh.

Doc shook his head in amusement as Marty told him that Jennifer already knew he was accepted in Hills Valley University before he did. "That Jennifer, she's one amazing woman. I often wonder why the two of you broke up," he said.

"Well, we won't be seeing each other much, doc, so we have to, I guess," Marty lies hoping Doc would believe it.

Doc frowns but he didn't looked at Marty as he kept staring at the road in front as he drove. "Many people does long distance relationship, Marty," he said.

"Well… Jennifer has a thing for someone else," Marty lies again though it was half true.

"Oh…."

It was silence in the car until Marty spoke again. "Why not teach again, doc? You don't want to time travel anymore anyway," he said slowly.

Dead silence until there was laughter. "Marty, the people here knows me as a mad scientist. The teachers there would probably freak out," Doc said.

"What about the colleagues you know there? I'm sure they won't be," Marty said.

"Besides, I'm in my sixties…" Doc began.

"But your rejuvenation makes you look like in your thirties, doc," Marty said blushing a bit hoping doc wouldn't see. "Besides, it would be fun with you there," he added.

Doc snorted, "You just want an easy A," he said.

"I'm not a science major, doc. I'll be majoring either in music or film," Marty said.

"Will see," Doc mutters as Marty didn't say anything more. The ride only taken at least two hours as Marty found himself in front of Hills Valley Beach Resort. He smiled to himself as he watched doc got their stuff from the trunk. 

Hills Valley Beach Resort is a popular resort where tourist would go every summer. Residential of Hills Valley had to make a booking in advance to get in. "Hey doc?" Marty asked as he grabs his stuff and the two proceeded to go into the lobby, "How long did you booked this for?" He asked.

"Long enough," Doc replies as the two proceeded to go to the check-in line.

As Doc checked into the hotel, Marty looked around, amused. "It's a beautiful place, isn't it?" A voice asked making Marty looked up to a handsome young man his age.

If Marty hadn't had a crush on doc, he may had a chance with this newcomer. But then again, he wouldn't be here. "It is," Marty replies nodding and he didn't realize that doc was watching while the receptionist was looking up something on the computer.

"My name's Christen. You're very cute," the guy said leaning towards Marty's personal space.

Marty blushed at the compliment and fidgeted nervously. "Thank you, but I am here with my b…friend," Marty stammers as he almost called doc his boyfriend.

"I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind if I risk you away," Christen said licking his lips.

"I…" Marty didn't know what to say to the guy. 

"I'm just visiting here. You could show me around town," Christen said as Marty began to walk backwards but Christen follows.

"Well…" Marty began but was interrupted.

"Marty! I was looking all over for you! Our room isn't ready but it should be within an hour," Doc's voice said. Marty looked relieved but Christen wasn't backing down.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if I hang out with you," Christen says.

"Now just wait a minute…!" Marty began but was interrupted again.

"Listen here kid, Marty is not my son. He is my best friend. We are both on vacation this weekend. So if you'll excuse us, I'm taking him to dinner," Doc said impatiently. 

Christen looks back and forth between the two as he made a face with a gagging noise. "My god, man. His three times your age!" He exclaimed to Marty.

Marty growls but Doc grabs his arm and pulls him away before Marty could say anything. "There's a restaurant in this resort that we could go to," Doc said.

"Aren't you bothered what he said, doc?!" Marty asked surprised.

"Should I be?" Doc asked without looking at him.

"He was hinting that you were my sugar daddy!" Marty hissed harshly.

"I'm not sure…" Doc began slowly as he was bewildered by the slang term.

Marty sighed annoyed, "never mind, doc. Just ignore what I said and let's go to dinner," he said and Doc nodded in agreement.

\--------

Dinner went by too fast for Marty and before he knew it, he was upstairs in the room that he was sharing with doc. Marty and doc decided to go out and have fun tomorrow instead, so they decide to unpack for the time being. Doc was now showering in the bathroom as Marty… well, he was suppose to be unpacking, but he was indeed masturbating to the thought of Doc being naked under the shower. 

Marty had his pants and underwear pushed down as he lies on the bed, his head thrown back in pleasure. There was already pre-cum coming out from his cock as he was getting close to ejaculation. The mental image of doc, on his knees under the shower as he sucks Marty off made Marty yell out in pleasure. Marty's breathing was erratic but was beginning to calm down as he catch his breath.

He could still hear the shower going in the bathroom and he sighed in relieved that doc didn't heard him yell out 'Emmett' as he came. There was a box of tissue beside him as he grabs some so that he could begin cleaning himself off before doc comes out. He was sticky, but he can wait until it was his turn to shower. 

Five minutes later, Marty heard the shower turned off as he quickly got up from bed and dresses himself before doc came out. He was looking down at his suitcase as he heard doc coming into the room. "It's your turn, Marty," Doc says smoothly.

Marty turns to look at doc as he licks his lips at the sight. Doc with tousled wet hair as he dries with a towel and with water dripping down still. Now that's a sight.

"I'm on it, doc," Marty said with a smile and a wink as he passes by doc to go to the bathroom.

Doc was oblivious to the flirt as he continues on with his routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I think there's one more chapter left, not sure. I'm also thinking about doing another story as well. If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like the story? The next chapter should be up this weekend (hopefully). Please review! :)


End file.
